When I was your man
by KICT
Summary: (RobStar) Mi corazón se rompe un poco al escuchar tu nombre, debí haberte dado todas mis horas cuando tuve la oportunidad, yo sabía que todo lo que deseabas era bailar... y ahora mi pelirroja esta bailando... con otro hombre. (Songfic)


Me levanto trasnochado en la misma cama, aunque ahora se ha hecho más grande. Me afeito y me observo de reojo en el espejo si mi madre me viera, he crecido, he cambiado, como siquiera me reconozco, supongo que desde donde este ha de estar avergonzada, sintiendo lástima, dolor, quizás, al igual que yo…

Enciendo la radio y me recuesto en el sillón, este viejo sillón en el que compartimos tanto y a la vez nada, lo toco con recelo, él puedo tener tu olor impregnado y yo, yo me quedé con nada. Me levanto porque aún contiene tu olor, ese perfume embriagador que tanto me encanta y extraño tanto.

Sentado desde el suelo, escucho nuestra canción favorita y por alguna razón ya no suena igual, le falta algo, la melodía suena triste a pesar de ser tan rítmica, recuerdo cuando escogimos el disco y bailamos por todo la sala de estar, llevabas el vestido rosa que te regale y una sonrisa adornaba tu rostro tan sedoso como tu vestido.

Me arreglé, sin ganas mis cabellos están secos, te gustaba peinarlo mientras reías aunque no me gustaba que lo toques.

Mientras camino puedo escuchar a mis amigos hablando de ti, de lo feliz que eres, de todos tus logros y ver sus caras sonrientes y duele, duele escuchar tu nombre, al escuchar tu nombre mi corazón se rompe y es ridículo ya que te hice lo mismo; cuando me reciben sus ojos no tienen la misma intensidad, su brillo se fue y es imposible querer disimularlo; ellos desean matarme por lo que te hice y comparto su sentimiento.

Y mientras me despido sé que fui un tonto, un inmaduro, siempre tan joven para no darme cuenta de cuanto sufrías, aunque tus labios siempre me mostraban una sonrisa. Es horrible tener que caminar por todos esos lugares que alguna vez compartimos, los recuerdos llenan mi mente y me atormentan, lo tengo bien merecido o al menos eso había dicho Raven.

Sabía que tenía que haberte comprado flores y tomado de la mano cuando pude, no es lindo pasear por la calle viendo a todas estas personas felices tomadas de la mano con flores en la otra, incluso el mirar por los escaparates de los almacenes y ver anuncios de personas bailando, Oh pero cuanto te gustaba bailar, te fascinaba desde que aprendiste no había dejado de hacerlo.

Entré a ese salón donde habías insistido tanto para ir, quería que te acompañara para bailar, recuerdo cuanto te gustaba, a veces lo hacías sola en casa acompañada de una canción cantada por tu melodiosa voz y cuando llegaba me invitabas y aunque siempre te rechazaba nunca te cansaste.

No sé que estoy haciendo solo se que estoy tocando esa canción que tanto te gustaba y nunca pudimos bailar, sé que ahora la estas bailando felíz, sonriente con un vestido mas bonito, con mayor intensidad, mas delicadeza… pero no es conmigo.

Mi orgullo, mi ego, mis necesidades y mis maneras egoístas de ver la vida, siempre el trabajo primero solo lograron que una mujer buena y fuerte como tú se fuera de mi vida. Y aunque traté de arreglar este desastre pero no puedo, tus lágrimas cayeron y fueron recogidas por otro. El recuerdo de tu partida me atormenta y cada vez que cierro mis ojos lo veo,algún día quizá lo recuerde sin sentir tanto dolor, quizás…

Pero ya es tarde para pedir perdón, ya eres feliz con otro y solo espero que él te compre flores, te tome de la mano sin que se lo pidas, te dedique todo su tiempo sin hacerte a un lado,pero sobre todo que te lleve a fiestas, a esas fiestas que siempre quisiste ir y nunca te acompañe, donde fuiste sola y te perdí, deseó que seas feliz aunque no sea conmigo y que él te de todo lo que no te dí, cuando aún era tuyo.

Al levantarme del piano, las lágrimas caen de mis ojos al verte reír en la puerta del local con aquel que ahora te compra flores y te lleva a bailar.

* * *

No me odien jejeje se que tengo que terminar la otra historia, pero la canción me inspiró.

Algún error? muchos ya sé pero sigo trabajando en ello ;)

La canción es de Bruno Mars ,por si acaso, se llama WHEN I WAS YOUR MAN.

Actualizaré pronto.

Esta canción me recordó a Starfire y Richard...


End file.
